Path of Destruction Tour
The Monster Jam Path of Destruction Tour was started in the summer of 2012. The tour visits select cities on the East Coast each summer. Tour Locations The tour was started in 2012 as a way to promote and add new stadium events in the north eastern United States where winter events are not possible due to weather. 2012- Baltimore, MD: M&T Bank Stadium, Philadelphia, PA: Lincoln Financial Field, East Rutherford, NJ: MetLife Stadium 2013- Baltimore, MD: M&T Bank Stadium, East Rutherford, NJ: MetLife Stadium 2014- East Rutherford, NJ: MetLife Stadium, Foxborough, MA: Gillette Stadium 2015- East Rutherford, NJ: MetLife Stadium, Foxborough, MA: Gillette Stadium 2016- Nashville, TN: Nissan Stadium, Foxborough, MA: Gillette Stadium 2017- Foxborough, MA: Gillette Stadium, East Rutherford, NJ: MetLife Stadium, Nashville, TN: Nissan Stadium 2018- Philadelphia, PA: Lincoln Financial Field, Foxborough, MA: Gillette Stadium, East Rutherford, NJ: MetLife Stadium, Nashville, TN: Nissan Stadium Lineups 2012 *Grave Digger 30th Anniversary: Dennis Anderson *Maximum Destruction: Tom Meents (Baltimore & Philadelphia only), Neil Elliott (East Rutherford only) *Advance Auto Parts Grinder: John Seasock (Baltimore and Philadelphia only), Lupe Soza (East Rutherford only) *Grave Digger the Legend: Adam Anderson *Madusa: Madusa *Mohawk Warrior: George Balhan *Iron Man: Scott Buetow (Baltimore only), Lee O'Donnell (Philadelphia and East Rutherford only) *Monster Mutt: Charlie Pauken *Team Hot Wheels Firestorm: Dan Evans *El Toro Loco: Marc McDonald *Wolverine: Alex Blackwell *Spider-Man: Bari Musawwir *Metal Mulisha: Todd LeDuc *Monster Energy: Damon Bradshaw *Lucas Oil Crusader: Linsey Weenk *Captain America: Chad Fortune Non-Competing/Encore Trucks: NYFD, Inferno, Maximum Destruction Stunt Truck 2013 *Grave Digger: Dennis Anderson *Max-D: Decade of Destruction: Neil Elliott (East Rutherford only), Tom Meents (Baltimore only) *Advance Auto Parts Grinder: Lupe Soza *Grave Digger the Legend: Adam Anderson *Monster Mutt Dalmatian: Candice Jolly *Iron Man: Lee O'Donnell *Team Hot Wheels Firestorm: Scott Buetow *Son-uva Digger: Ryan Anderson *El Toro Loco: Marc McDonald (Baltimore only), Frank Krmel (East Rutherford only) *Mohawk Warrior: George Balhan *Madusa: Madusa *Scooby Doo: Nicole Johnson *El Diablo: JP Ruggiero (Baltimore only), Alex Blackwell (East Rutherford only) *Lucas Oil Crusader: Linsey Weenk *Zombie: Sean Duhon *Monster Energy: Damon Bradshaw *For the People of Baltimore: Bari Musawwir (Baltimore only) Non-Competing/Encore Trucks: Batman, Superman, Maximum Destruction Stunt Truck 2014 *Grave Digger: Dennis Anderson *Max-D: Tom Meents *Monster Energy: Damon Bradshaw *Grave Digger the Legend: Adam Anderson *Son-uva Digger: Ryan Amderson *Northern Nightmare: Cam McQueen *Mohawk Warrior: George Balhan *Team Hot Wheels Firestorm: Scott Buetow *Lucas Oil Crusader: Linsey Weenk *El Toro Loco: Marc McDonald *Monster Mutt Dalmatian: Candice Jolly *El Toro Loco: Marc McDonald *Madusa: Madusa *Zombie: Sean Duhon *El Diablo: JP Ruggiero *Metal Mulisha: Todd LeDuc (East Rutherford only), Morgan Kane (Foxborough only) *Fox Sports 1 Cleatus: Frank Krmel (East Rutherford only) *Captain's Curse: Alex Blackwell (East Rutherford only) Non-Competing/Encore Trucks: Dragon, Doom's Day 2015 *Grave Digger: Dennis Anderson *Max-D: Neil Elliott (East Rutherford only), Tom Meents (Foxborough only) *Monster Energy: Damon Bradshaw *Lucas Oil Crusader: Linsey Weenk *Metal Mulisha: Todd LeDuc (East Rutherford), Lee O'Donnell (Foxborough only) *Grave Digger the Legend: Adam Anderson *Soldier Fortune: Chad Fortune *Scooby Doo: Nicole Johnson *Team Hot Wheels Firestorm: Scott Buetow *El Toro Loco: Chuck Werner *Madusa: Madusa *Mohawk Warrior: BJ Johnson *Zombie: Sean Duhon *Stone Crusher: Steve Sims (East Rutherford only), Kevin Lewis (Foxborough only) *Doom's Day: Steven Sims *Monster Mutt Dalmatian: Candice Jolly *Son-uva Digger: Ryan Anderson (East Rutherford only) *The Xtermigator: JR McNeal (East Rutherford only) *Ice Cream Man: Roy Pridgeon (East Rutherford only) *Captain's Curse: Alex Blackwell (East Rutherford only) Non-Competing/Encore Trucks: Maximum Destruction Stunt Truck 2016 *Grave Digger: Dennis Anderson *Max-D: Tom Meents *Monster Energy: Damon Bradshaw *Lucas Oil Crusader: Linsey Weenk *Carolina Crusher: Gary Porter *Soldier Fortune: Chad Fortune *Scooby Doo: Nicole Johnson *Metal Mulisha: Todd LeDuc *Team Hot Wheels Firestorm: Scott Buetow *Fox Sports 1 Cleatus: Frank Krmel *El Toro Loco: Chuck Werner *Madusa: Madusa *Gas Monkey Garage: BJ Johnson *Zombie: Bari Musawwir *Son-uva Digger: Ryan Anderson *VP Racing Fuels' The Mad Scientist: Lee O'Donnell 2017 *Grave Digger: Adam Anderson *Max-D: Tom Meents *Son-uva Digger: Ryan Anderson *Mutant: Todd LeDuc *Lucas Oil Crusader: Linsey Weenk *Team Hot Wheels Firestorm: Scott Buetow *Gas Monkey Garage: BJ Johnson (East Rutherford and Nashville only), Dustin Brown (Foxborough only) *El Toro Loco: Chuck Werner *Monster Mutt Dalmatian: Candice Jolly *Mohawk Warrior: Bryce Kenny (East Rutherford and Nashville only), Camden Murphy (Foxborough only) *VP Racing Fuels' The Mad Scientist: Lee O'Donnell *Wonder Woman: Lindsey Read *Jester: Matt Pagliarulo (Foxborough and East Rutherford only) *Razin Kane: Buddy Tompkins (East Rutherford only) *Gronk: Buddy Tompkins (Foxborough only) *Stone Crusher: Steve Sims (Nashville only) *Hooked: Bryan Wright (Nashville only) 2018 *Grave Digger: Adam Anderson *Max-D: Tom Meents *Mohawk Warrior: Bryce Kenny *Lucas Oil Crusader: Linsey Weenk *Son-uva Digger: Ryan Anderson *Team Hot Wheels Firestorm: Scott Buetow *VP Racing Fuels' The Mad Scientist: Lee O'Donnell *Whiplash: Brianna Mahon *Hurricane Force: Steven Thompson (Philadelphia only) *Mutant: Todd LeDuc (Philadelphia, Foxborough and Nashville only) *Saigon Shaker: Ryan Disharoon (Philadelphia, Foxborough and Nashville only) *Over Bored: Jamey Garner (Philadelphia and East Rutherford only) *The Black Pearl: Cole Venard (Philadelphia and East Rutherford only) *Zombie: Colt Stephens (Philadelphia and East Rutherford only) *Monster Energy: Coty Saucier (East Rutherford only) *Rage: Cory Rummell (East Rutherford only) *Brutus: Brad Allen (East Rutherford and Nashville only) *Hooked: Bryan Wright (Foxborough only) *Stone Crusher: Steve Sims (Foxborough only) *Jester: Matt Pagliarulo (Foxborough and Nashville only) *Avenger: Jim Koehler (Nashville only) Event Champions 2012 *Baltimore **Qualifying: Grave Digger 30th Anniversary **Racing: Grave Digger 30th Anniversary ** Freestyle: Grave Digger 30th Anniversary *Philadelphia **Qualifying: Grave Digger 30th Anniversary **Racing: Grave Digger 30th Anniversary **Freestyle: Advance Auto Parts Grinder *East Rutherford **Qualifying: Grave Digger 30th Anniversary **Racing: Grave Digger the Legend **Freestyle: Maximum Destruction 2013 *Baltimore **Qualifying: Grave Digger the Legend **Racing: Grave Digger the Legend **Freestyle: Maximum Destruction *East Rutherford **Qualifying: Grave Digger the Legend **Racing: Lucas Oil Crusader **Freestyle: Maximum Destruction 2014 *East Rutherford **Qualifying: Grave Digger **Racing: El Toro Loco **Freestyle: Son-uva Digger *Foxborough **Qualifying: Lucas Oil Crusader **Racing: Son-uva Digger **Freestyle: Son-uva Digger 2015 *East Rutherford **Qualifying: Grave Digger the Legend **Racing: Grave Digger the Legend **Freestyle: Max-D *Foxborough **Qualifying: Doom's Day **Racing: Grave Digger the Legend **Freestyle: Grave Digger 2016 *Nashville **Qualifying: Son-uva Digger **Racing: Son-uva Digger **Freestyle: Team Hot Wheels Firestorm *Foxborough **Qualifying: Grave Digger **Racing: Monster Energy **Freestyle: Team Hot Wheels Firestorm 2017 *Foxborough **Qualifying: Grave Digger **Racing: Grave Digger **Two-wheel Skills: Grave Digger **Freestyle: Son-uva Digger **Event Champion: Grave Digger *East Rutherford **Qualifying: Max-D **Racing: Max-D **Two-wheel Skills: Mutant **Freestyle: Max-D **Event Champion: Max-D *Nashville **Qualifying: Max-D **Racing: Lucas Oil Crusader **Two-Wheel Skills: Max-D **Freestyle: Grave Digger **Event Champion: Lucas Oil Crusader 2018 *Philadelphia **Qualifying: **Racing: Son-uva Digger **Two-Wheel Skills: **Freestyle: Grave Digger **Event Champion: *East Rutherford **Qualifying: **Racing: **Two-Wheel Skills: **Freestyle: **Event Champion: *Foxborough **Qualifying: **Racing: **Two-Wheel Skills: **Freestyle: **Event Champion: *Nashville **Qualifying: **Racing: **Two-Wheel Skills: **Freestyle: **Event Champion: Encores Maximum Destruction Stunt Attempts In 2012 and 2013, Tom Meents attempted a double back flip in East Rutherford, but was unsuccessful both years. In 2015, he would have a attempt it again in Foxborough, however once again not completing a full double backflip. Meanwhile in East Rutherford that same year, Tom attempted to perform the first ever Frontflip in a monster truck, although the truck did not land on it's tires, as required by Guinness. In 2016, Tom was supposed to jump over 6 monster trucks in Santa Clara's Levi Stadium. Due to heavy amounts of rain, Meents jumped with three trucks one either side of the ramp instead of behind the ramp. The stunt was once again re-attempted in East Rutherford where he would succesfully jump over the trucks. Other Encores In East Rutherford 2012, Tom Meents and Frank Krmel would perform a duel freestyle with FDNY and Inferno. Part way through Krmel pulled off and Meents continued solo until he rolled his truck. In Baltimore 2013, the For the People of Baltimore truck driven by Bari Musawwir performed a little freestyle performance in between racing rounds. In East Rutherford 2013, Batman and Superman, which were at the event as displays, gave a special encore performance after qualifying. Batman did sky wheelies off the racing lanes and Superman launched off the big air side of the double backflip ramp. In 2014, Dragon made it's anticipated debut in an encore performance in East Rutherford under Charlie Pauken. The following week in Foxborough, Charlie and the truck once again performed as an encore. Also in 2014, Doom's Day performed an encore freestyle for both East Rutherford and Foxborough shows after the freestyle competition. The truck was also driven by Charlie Pauken. Trivia * The original title for the tour was "Advanced Auto Parts Monster Jam: Path of Destruction", but the "Advanced Auto Parts" was ridden of the title after 2013, as Advanced Auto Parts ended their sponsorship with Monster Jam. * In Foxborough in 2016 Tom Meents blew his motor during the final qualifying pair. In just over an hour members of multiple crews were able to complete a full motor swap, with Tom himself joining in. They had it repaired in time for Tom to come out 15th in freestyle, where he would proceed to ruin a four link bar and completely shred a tire during his run. They were so low on time that when the truck returned for freestyle it only had the flag and hood attached, which ended up saving the rest of the body from destruction. * For the 2012 tour Monster Mutt would be driven by Charlie Pauken, Iron Man would be driven by Scott Buetow (Baltimore) and Lee O'Donnell (Philadelphia and East Rutherford), and John Seasock would driver the Advance Auto Parts Grinder in Baltimore, Philadelphia, and for freestyle in East Rutherford, with Lupe Soza racing in East Rutherford but he had truck problems causing him to miss freestyle. * For the 2013 tour the special Iron Man Mark 42 Armor design would be run. Two bodies would be needed as the first was damaged in Baltimore. * For Baltimore 2013 Bari Musawwir would run his own special truck called For the People of Baltimore. * In East Rutherford 2013, Neil Elliott used Tom Meents' "Glow" design of Max-D: Decade of Destruction on his chassis while Tom used Neils "Spike" body on the stunt truck chassis. * In East Rutherford, NJ 2015 A Former NASCAR and Monster Jam Announcer "Steve Brynes" Who Passed Away in April 21st, 2015 Was Written On the Grave Digger Tombstone Instead the Name "Dennis Anderson". * There has been some controversy over the judging at some of the events, especially Foxborough 2015 and 2016. * Only two Double Downs have ever been won on the tour. Dennis Anderson in Baltimore (2012) and Ryan Anderson in Foxborough (2014). * John Seasock would win his first career stadium freestyle driving the AAP Grinder at his home show in Philadelphia in 2012. * During the 2014 tour Charlie Pauken debuted Dragon in East Rutherford and Foxborough. He ran Doom's Day as well. * Doom's Day was run on the Hooked chassis during the 2015 tour, with Carl Van Horn and Charlie Pauken driving. * Stone Crusher is the first independently owned truck to have run the tour, in 2015. It was driven by Steve Sims in East Rutherford and Kevin Lewis in Foxborough, where the truck crashed during freestyle. * In 2018, Philadelphia's Lincoln Financial Field was added once again in the tour. Category:Monster Jam Tours Category:Tours Category:2015 Events